


I'll give up pyjamas

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [18]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly the creation of the roller skating routine, a unique and ground breaking sequence , but also an opportunity for another unique experience for Fred. Teasing and loving for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give up pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



‘Just think of all the things you could do in Central Park’, said Pan. Fred took a swift glance at Ginger, biting his lip. She raised her left eyebrow in return. What hadn’t they done in Central Park during their time together in New York? Lots of walks hand in hand, rowing on the lake, chowing down on all sorts of treats and some seriously heavy petting after dark. It held great memories for them and they could tell from one another’s eyes what thoughts were going through their heads.  
‘What about roller skating?’, she suddenly said.   
Fred smiled; yeah they’d done that too but not overly successful at first. Of course, looking back, it was entirely possible that they’d had to cling together so much not only to keep their balance but because it was good fun to hold each other tightly. They weren’t as young now and Fred, as usual, had his doubts but seeing the grin on her face replied, ‘Let’s send down to props for some skates and have a go’.

The next hour was crazy. All three of them donned skates and worked on the back lot. Ginger seemed to be the most natural – well she had fewer falls - but by the end of the hour they were skating around the lot quite confidently, hand in hand, with Ginger in the middle.  
‘Thank God no-one’s watching us’, said Fred as they finally paused. Despite all his experience he was inherently quite shy of performing in public and particularly so when lacking confidence in what he was doing.  
‘This is the easy part old man’, teased Ginger, ‘wait till we do it backwards and try to tap’.  
‘ I should have you certified’, he joked, ‘and myself too for listening to your silly  
ideas’.

They all took a lunch break in the commissary, a strange trio as she insisted on keeping the skates on. Lunch took its usual pattern, Fred picking at his food, Pan opting for hamburger and fries and Ginger wolfing down pecan pie with chocolate ice cream. As ever Fred couldn’t believe how much she could eat without gaining any weight. Of course, he thought, she used up a lot of energy in dancing and even more in her personal life. Pan decamped after lunch as he was working elsewhere that afternoon so they both returned to the back lot alone.  
‘Now Pan’s not here, tell the truth Freddie – are you happy about this?’  
‘Yeah, we’ll give it a go’.  
‘Takes you back a bit’.  
‘Oh boy yes, we had a lot of fun’.  
‘We still do’.  
‘You might be cursing me before this day is over’.  
They carried on for a while longer, trying dance holds and various steps until both were thoroughly tired.

As they both took a relaxing hot tub together back at Ginger’s they enjoyed reminiscing about their New York days. They also compared bruises and Fred said, ‘We’ll have to shoot this at the end of the dance schedule cos there’s no guarantee we won’t both be on crutches’  
‘They might end up calling the movie Shall we Limp’, she laughed.  
As they ate supper it was all they could do to keep awake, their exertions having overtaken them. Climbing wearily into bed they looked at one another, grinned and Fred said, ‘ Just cuddles tonight then, I think honey’.  
‘Best thing in the world’, she replied.

The next couple of weeks saw them frequently tumbling and picking up minor scrapes and cuts but the routine began to build. Fred had even incorporated a brief tap sequence albeit on skates. Soon they were ready to shoot this last routine.

On the first shoot day they were feeling confident but spills were still inevitable given the speed at which they skated. They didn’t mind the first few falls, Fred had gotten used to cushioning her as they fell and any excuse to hold her closely was ok by him. Their confidence began to wane, as take after take ended with unavoidable stumbles. It made for nearly a week of long, bruising days and over a hundred takes but at last it was near completion. RKO, in a spirit of real generosity, had constructed the grassy bank on which they were to fall at the end of the sequence out of the hardest materials known to man. After several run throughs and final takes they felt as if they’d been run over but the ‘dance’ was complete. 

Back home they went straight to the couch and collapsed.  
‘Gin that was a great idea and I think we’ve pulled off an incredible routine but…’  
‘I know, keep my ideas to myself in future’.  
‘Na, just avoid the more strenuous ones’.  
He pulled her in for a cuddle.  
‘Ouch, that hurts’, she squeaked as he took her shoulder.  
‘Sorry baby – hurts everywhere doesn’t it?’  
She snuggled closer and kissed him.  
‘Our bodies may be weak but our lips aren’t’.  
‘That’s very true’.  
They shared and enjoyed a lovely long kiss and after Fred started to hum the tune of ‘You say either’. After five days it was on a loop in his brain.  
‘Say Gin, I can’t get this damned tune out of my head’.  
She didn’t reply as she’d fallen asleep. Within about ten seconds he’d joined her.

They didn’t awake till early morning when their internal clocks stirred them so added to their bruises was the stiffness of a night sleeping on a couch. Still there was only dialogue scheduled for today. When, on set, they picked themselves up from the grassy bank, the groans and moans were all too genuine. The dialogue again involved the idea of Linda Keene’s pregnancy. It seemed to be a recurring part of the script that neither of them discussed. Fred knew how she would feel so kept his peace and blessed her for the way, as a consummate actress, she carried off all those innuendos that probably hurt her. Still after a hard week benefits were to come as they both had time off.

Fred was back at Phyllis’ for a couple of days. Seeing his little boy frequently was totally understood by Ginger. She was going to hit the beauty parlour and have all the treatments going.  
‘I think I deserve them after all that hard work’.  
‘Don’t let them change you too much baby. You’re gorgeous as you are and when I come back we’re going off for an overnight somewhere, just to get out of L.A and be alone. I’ll pick you up early, say seven.

He duly turned up at the appointed hour. She was startled to see what he wore. He had dark blue pants and shirt, a canary yellow sweater and a pink tie.  
‘You look like a Technicolor explosion’, she said when she’d stopped laughing.  
‘Just getting into character sweetie’.  
‘I’m not sure I’d want to be seen with such a character’.  
He pulled her into him for a kiss.  
‘Oh that changes it’.

They drove out into the country and he pulled up outside a small hotel.  
‘It’s not the Ritz’, he said, ‘but it’s quiet and discrete. You go first, the room’s in your name – Mrs P. Peters’.  
He laughed at her expression.  
‘Yeah, good idea eh. I’ll drive into town and get some comestibles. I’m guessing we won’t be out for meals’.

She giggled when she entered the room. It had an adjoining door. Good old Fred she thought. She didn’t have to wait long before the sound of a key alerted her to the door opening.  
‘Peek-a-boo. Didn’t expect to find you here’.  
She rose to join him only to find the door shut in her face and the lock turned.  
‘Fred, she asked through the door, ‘What gives?’  
‘I told you to watch out for some serious flirting’.  
‘Well open the door and let me in’.  
‘Nah, gonna tease you a little till you’re begging. And you can’t do a thing about it’.  
She pulled a face although he couldn’t see it and rapped on the door again. There was no reply so she sat on a chair and fumed. After ten minutes she went back to the door.  
‘At least let me have some food, I’m starving’.  
The door opened a crack and a Hershey bar was pushed through before the door was firmly closed again.  
‘Have this on me, Peter P. Peters from Philadelphia, P.A.’.  
‘I’ll P. Peters you when I get my hands on you’.  
She pouted but scoffed the bar anyway. Then she left the room and knocked on the hall door. Again no response. Now her dander was up. She walloped the adjoining door again.  
‘I’m going down to reception to say I’m being pestered by a sex maniac in the next room. They’ll have you out of there in seconds if I’m half the actress I think I am’.  
The lock clicked and Fred peeped through.  
‘This room is registered in your husband’s name – they’ll think it mighty odd you saying I’m a sex maniac’.  
Oh dear she thought, he’s done it again, that old Fred charm. Yes this was serious flirting; he’d made her really desperate for him despite all the teasing. She fell to her knees.  
‘Oh you win old man. I’m begging you to let me in …. NOW’.  
‘That’s more like it and if you’d said you’d be there wearing nothing but a smile you’d have got in even sooner’.  
He gave her his best smile and pulled her to her feet, ‘Come here cutie’. He led her through the doorway. He was in pyjamas and a robe.  
‘Fred it’s only lunchtime’.  
‘You make your rules. I’ll make mine’.  
Boy could he push her buttons. She gave him a long, tender kiss. Then Fred quipped, 'Your bed or mine?’  
‘Both’, she replied.

Their afternoon loving making started with laughter. Ginger insisted she remove his clothing as quickly as possible because, as she pointed out, he was a complete turn off dressed in pyjamas. As he liked her to do this it was no hardship and he matched her garment for garment in removing her own things. As they climbed into bed she took something from her overnight bag. It was a sleep mask, black with a frilly edge.  
‘I got this at the beauty parlour and I thought…..’  
‘You’d wear it for me’.  
‘Just the opposite buster. I had to wear one of those dreadful masks now it’s your turn’.  
He grinned and put it on – he’d do anything for her.  
‘Does it suit me angel?’  
He looked ridiculous and goofy and she loved him to pieces.  
‘Say Gin how will I see to…..you know?’  
‘If you don’t know your way round my body by now then nobody does. Just relax and let your other senses take over’.  
He didn’t dare tell her he was far from relaxed; in fact the whole thing was very exciting

The trace of her perfume and her natural sweet body smell hit him first as he kissed the crook of her neck. It was a heady scent, warm and seductive. Then the taste of her mouth, lightly minty, so clean and fresh – like drinking from a mountain spring and he felt her tongue moving around his mouth like a fluttering butterfly. As he started to stroke her body he became aware of so many textures, her skin passing like silk under his touch, the creases and ridges of her nipples and the coarse wiriness of her hair as his hand moved lower. Another taste sensation came for him as his mouth moved down her body. That indefinable saltiness, so tantalising in flavor, her flavor. Then taste and smell and touch combined as he gave her the utmost pleasure with his mouth. He heard sounds from her that surely he’d never heard before; they were mingled with their special words of love.

All these wonderful sensations were making him feel slightly crazy and his head reeled as if he were tipsy. His body ached with the desire to be as close to her as any person can be with another and that her hands drew him to her inflamed him even more. The moment he entered her it felt so different although so familiar. Every movement he made was alive with possibilities of new and thrilling feelings and he acted to prolong this pleasure for both of them for as long as he could. They climaxed almost as one, something they often did, but this time he was overwhelmed by the feel of her muscles around him and the throb of her body. He found himself murmuring over and over, inanely, desperately, ‘Love you, love you, love you’ as he nestled into her neck.

She reached for the mask and pulled it from him. As his vision cleared he saw her eyes shining with delight and the largest smile on her lips.  
‘Gin that was…….. out of this world’.  
‘Funny I felt that too’.  
‘Never leave me baby’.  
‘I’ll always be there for you…whatever’.  
‘And Gin’.  
‘Yes Fred’.  
‘Put that mask on me again!’


End file.
